Win A Date with Victor Krum!
by HermioneG7
Summary: YES! It's finally finished! 9 pages of the cutest Ron and Hermione fanfic! well, maybe cutest. lol! Harry Potter version of Win a Date With Tad Hamilton! Hope you enjoy! Please review!


Win A Date With Victor Krum!  
  
*  
  
"Think fast!" A neon light burst out of Ron's wand and suddenly a jar of Fred and George's latest invention zoomed over to Hermione who rolled her eyes at him and caught it in one hand.  
  
"Stop it Ron. I'm trying to concentrate here!"  
  
"Why?" Ron asked as Hermione put down the jar. Hermione didn't answer, but Ron could see she was writing something down.  
  
"Think fast!" another jar came zooming towards Hermione except faster, then she caught it again.  
  
"Ron! Seriously!" she said, putting down next to her papers again. "If you throw another thing at me then I won't catch it."  
  
"Yes you will." Ron said, grinning.  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice he knew so well. "This is not my show. And, if I may say so, if I let it drop and scatter all over the floor, Fred and George will probably blame it all on you."  
  
Ron made a face, tapping his wand. "You're right. I bet you wouldn't let it drop though if it was a BOOK." Hermione scowled at him and continued writing on her piece of paper.  
  
Ron's brothers, Fred and George, walked into the room just as Hermione was putting the jars back in place.  
  
"Ready for first day in work, mate?"  
  
"Sure," Ron said. "Hey, thanks for letting me work here until I get a real job."  
  
"No problem." Fred said, grinning.  
  
"And what are you applying for, Hermione?" George asked, leaning on the counter.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to talk, but Ron answered for her. "She's applying to be an Arimthmancy(sp?) teacher at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah. I see." said George, then he pointed his wand over at the door and suddenly the closed sign flipped to open. Fred looked at his watch.  
  
"They should be coming in soon."  
  
"Then I should be going. I've got some shopping to do anyways." Hermione smiled, taking her bag and headed out the door. Fred and George watched their brother watch Hermione leave.  
  
"She has become rather hot, hasn't she?" George said, standing next to his brother, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Way more than hot." Ron said, still gazing after Hermione. "Hey! Wait a minute!" he glared at his two brothers, who had started laughing uncontrollably. Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"Come on, mate! It was only a joke." George said, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Besides, we already know how you feel anyway."  
  
Ron still glared at them. "You have to tell her sooner or later." Fred pointed out.  
  
"Not too soon." Ron said, slumping into a chair.  
  
"You're both eighteen, Ron! You have to get her before some other man does."  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm telling you, mate, your worst nightmare is going to come running in here someday."  
  
Fred and George looked outside when they saw Ron's expression, and the noticed Hermione running back inside with a huge smile on her face. She was carrying a magazine. Witch Weekly.  
  
"Back so soon?" Fred said, grinning over at Ron, who was still glaring.  
  
"Look what I just found!" she said, thrusting the magazine over at them. No one realized other girls from Hogwarts crowded outside, waiting to look at the magazine Hermione had, which was the last copy they had in the store.  
  
Ron grabbed it away, and Hermione's smile almost vanished. She knew he wouldn't like it.  
  
"Win a Date With Victor Krum. Come on how stupid is that? Who would want to enter this?"  
  
Fred looked over at Hermione, then at the crowed outside. "Lots of people, mate." He said, slapping Ron on the back. Hermione took the magazine back.  
  
"I haven't seen Victor in ages!" she said.  
  
"I'm sure you've written to him." Ron scowled. Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Should I enter?" she said.  
  
"Sure," Ron said, leaning on the counter in front of her. "Heaven's just a broomstick ride away."  
  
Hermione gave him a look. "He stopped writing a while ago," Ron's face lit up. "Maybe if I win I can ask him why. Oh it'll be nice to hear from him again."  
  
"I defiantly know why he hasn't been writing to you." Ron said.  
  
"And why is that, Ron Weasley?"  
  
"He probably has too many dimwitted fans writing to him and he has to send autographs to." he answered in a mocking voice. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Well, I'm entering."  
  
"You can't do that!" Ron argued.  
  
"Well, I am, and you can't make me change my mind." With that, she stomped out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and stomped down the street, ignoring all the others following her.  
  
"Told you so." Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
*  
  
"Have you found her yet?" Krum asked. "Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
"Not yet, Krum." His best friend said in a bored voice. He was looking through the contest entries, trying to find this "Herm-own-ninny" that his friend was looking for.  
  
Krum sighed. "Maybe she didn't enter."  
  
"Oh I'm sure she did. She probably wants to know why you haven't been writing."  
  
Krum gave his friend a look. "I told you before. They closed down my owl post."  
  
"I know my friend, I know."  
  
*  
  
"It's so nice to see you again, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said happily as she gave Harry a hug. "Goodness you've grown! I still remember you as that small boy you were when you were trying to figure out how to get on Platform 9 ¾."  
  
Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley and walked farther into the room. "It's nice to see you again too, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Hermione walked in after him, smiled.  
  
"Goodness Hermione! What a beautiful young lady you are!" Mrs. Weasley kindly.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Ron kept his gaze on Hermione as she walked into the room as sat across from him.  
  
"When Arthur gets home we'll sit down and have a nice dinner." She said, passing the cooking potatoes.  
  
"Which is about...now." Ginny said right when Mr. Weasley's hand on the clock flew over to home.  
  
"Hello everybody!" Arthur said happily as he walked into the kitchen. "Hello Harry! Hermione." He nodded towards them as he put his things away. Then she rubbed his hands together. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"It's practically a Thanksgiving meal." Ron said.  
  
They all sat around the table and the food started serving itself. Many were thinking about their memories at their wizarding school, Hogwarts. The serving food was rather familiar.  
  
Finally every had their food, and Arthur picked up his fork and was about to say dig in when suddenly there was a thousand banging knocks on their door.  
  
"In Merlin's Beard! Who's that?" Everyone was looking through the door window, and they saw something they'd never expect. Witch Weekly and Daily Prophet photographers and reporters banging and shouting on the door, which was almost falling off it's hinges.  
  
"Who in blazes are they?" Bill Weasley said loudly.  
  
"Wait a second....." Hermione started to say, and everyone looked over at her with wide eyes.  
  
*  
  
Everything else had happened so fast to Ron. He remembered Hermione saying she was the contest winner, and then everything after that was just Hermione jumping up and down with millions of photographers snapping pictures of her and asking her questions. Ron was the only one sitting down and not taking part of it. He glared at every one of the photographers, and he glanced longingly at Hermione, who was smiling wildly at all the cameras.  
  
*  
  
"Look at her." Ron said disgustedly as he looked at the newest cover of the Witch Weekly paper. There was a huge picture of Hermione on the front, and a few of the other Weasleys in the background, but you couldn't see really any of them. Harry heard the disgust in Ron's voice, but he could tell he was admiring Hermione's photo. Ron turned toward the page with the contest details.  
  
"Ron, maybe you should just give it a rest. It's just a date." Harry said.  
  
"Just a date? Just a DATE? What if they fall in love?"  
  
"Well, I guess that's possible-" Ron glared at him. "Well, it is!"  
  
"Well, I don't think it's possible. How could she fall for someone like THAT? I mean, she doesn't even know him."  
  
"They did get to know each other a lot in fourth year, remember?" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Bah. That was nothing." Ron said, and Harry grinned sideways at him.  
  
*  
  
"I'm so scared! I haven't seen him in such a long time." Hermione said before she boarded the train.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm sure you will be glad to see him and he'll be glad to see you." Ron said, but rather disappointedly. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Ron, we're just friends, remember?"  
  
"Then why are you going on a date with him?" he said with an accusing voice.  
  
"It's just a friends date, all right?" she said, her face getting hot.  
  
"Just have a nice time, ok?" Harry interrupted them. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thank you Harry." She turned around to get on the train, but she turned around and looked at Ron. "Come one Ron, just give me a hug and give me good luck."  
  
"Ok fine." Ron said, shifting rather nervously. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, but wished he hadn't. Not that he didn't want to. It's just that now he didn't want to let her go. Finally he let go of her. "Just be careful, all right?"  
  
Hermione gave him a strange look. "Ok." Then she turned and was gone on the train. Ron ruffled his hair, then he turned to go.  
  
"And that's the last time we'll ever see her." Harry joked.  
  
"Harry, stop it." Ron said seriously.  
  
"What? Come on Ron, don't take this so seriously.  
  
"You know what?' Ron said, turning towards him and for a second Harry thought he was going to yell at him. "You're right. Let's go to back to the shop I got to go get back to work."  
  
Harry slapped his friend on the back. "Good plan."  
  
*  
  
"Think fast!" Ron said, and a jar zoomed off over at Harry, who was unprepared. It hit him in the head and he fell to the floor, as well as the jar. Luckily, it didn't brake.  
  
"Sorry Harry.' He said, laughing. Harry sat up, rubbing his head. "Why didn't it break?"  
  
"Hermione put unbreakable charms on them before she left." Fred said. "She knew Ron would try that stunt again."  
  
Harry laughed, and Ron didn't say anything. It was the end of the day and it was closing time. Fred flipped the sign over to 'closed' with his magic.  
  
*  
  
Hermione got off the train and took a breath of fresh air. It had been a joyful ride. Though she could have apparated here, part of the contest was taking a nice trip on a train where house elves served you whatever you liked, and you could choose any of the three magical acts they had planned for the winners amusement. Though Hermione knew they probably thought she was crazy. For one thing, she took nothing from the house elves and was explaining about something called Spew, and for another thing she spent the whole ride working on her application for her Arithmancy job.  
  
Hermione walked with one of the contest workers who was talking her by a portkey to the Wizard Hotel in Paris that she was supposed to be staying at. There she was to get ready for her date, which was tonight.  
  
Hermione looked into the talking mirror, still not convinced she looked all right. The mirror kept making lovely comments about her, but she wasn't sure if it was just supposed to say that.  
  
"What do you want me to do, say you're ugly?" the mirror said, and a small crack suddenly appeared. "Or say you're hideous?" then the mirror suddenly cracked into a million pieces.  
  
"Oh dear!" Hermione said worriedly, trying to fix it. Suddenly it was back to normal.  
  
"Relax kid. You look fine." It said.  
  
"Thank you." She said, smiling, then she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"That's him!" Hermione almost squealed.  
  
"Duh." She heard the mirror say. She checked one more time, then rushed toward the door.  
  
Krum was dressed extremely well, and had his hair combed back. She almost didn't recognize him.  
  
"H-hello, Krum." Hermione stuttered. Krum gazed at her wide eyed.  
  
"'Ello, Herm-own-ninny." He said, reaching out his hand slowly. He grinned. "I haven't seen you for a long, long time." Krum was taken away by how beautiful she had become. He almost was staring at her with his mouth wide open. Hermione took him by the hand, a little nervously.  
  
"S...so...how have you been?" she asked him.  
  
"I've been fine. A couple bloody noses from quidditch, but still fine. You?"  
  
"Wonderful." She said, grinning. She followed him down the hall, and Hermione suddenly remembered something about the contest.  
  
"Are we flying to the restaurant?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Why? Did you not read the paper about the contest?"  
  
"No, I did, I just wasn't sure-" Hermione stopped talking and gasped when she saw the broom they were flying on. It was a huge, two sitter, silver broom, otherwise known as the newest broom, called the Silverjet.  
  
"Ron would have loved seeing this." Hermione said.  
  
"Hm?" Krum asked, getting on the broom.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She got on in back of his and wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't fall off. Soon, they were rising off the ground.  
  
"Wow." He heard Hermione say. "This is beautiful!"  
  
Krum grinned as they flew over Paris and into the night.  
  
*  
  
"What do you supposed they're doing right now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Probably snogging." Fred said, laughing. Ron scowled at them.  
  
"Don't worry Ron!" Ginny said for the fifty billionth time. "I'm sure they're just eating and relaxing."  
  
*  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Krum asked as they finished eating and a witch band started to play some music.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione said happily, getting up and putting her arms around Krum's neck as they slow danced. Krum put his hands on her waist and they started to sway with the music.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny."  
  
"What?" Hermione looked over at Krum.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't write. They had to close my owl post. I couldn't send any letters or get any."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Too many fan letters."  
  
Ron was right!" she thought.  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"But Herm-own-ninny," he continued. "The only reason we had this contest was to find you again."  
  
"What?" Hermione looked surprised.  
  
"I missed you." Krum said, and grinned at her. Hermione smiled and looked down at her feet.  
  
"I missed you too." They danced in silence for a while, their faces close to another. "We're just friends, remember?" that quote rang in Hermione's brain. What if she kissed him right now? Or he kissed her? She didn't have much time to think about it, because then their lips pressed together, and Hermione was suddenly lost. She put her hands behind Krum's head and kissed him harder, him doing the same with his hands behind her back. Some girls in the band started to awwwwwww.... at the sweet scene.  
  
*  
  
"Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said through her kissing Krum.  
  
"I think our date is over."  
  
"Oh." Hermione blushed a little, then they both sat back down at the table. Rather clumsily.  
  
"Are you read to fly back to your hotel?" he asked her in a sweet voice.  
  
"I guess." She smiled faintly, then they were flying back home. Hermione sighed as she held on to Krum. Strangely though, all she could think about was how Ron would react.  
  
"I will miss you, Her- Hermione." He said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You said it right!" he grinned back at her.  
  
"Hopefully we will meet again?" he said it more like a question.  
  
"Yes. Hopefully." She said. Krum kissed her again, then he turned to leave. Hermione watched him go sadly. The greatest night of her life went way too quickly.  
  
*  
  
"It was fantastic you guys." Hermione said dreamily. Ron snorted. "We talked, we ate we danced, we-" Hermione stopped, sliding a look at Ron.  
  
"And what? What else did you do?" asked an old friend from Gryffindor, named Lavender Brown. Hermione looked around the group, smiling.  
  
"Did you get a kiss?" asked another girl.  
  
Ron snorted again. "Of course she didn't-"  
  
"Actually, I did!" Hermione said, biting her lip and smiling shyly as everyone gasped. Fred gave Ron a look from behind the counter. The Weasley twins were very happy with this. A lot of customers had come in and were listening to Hermione's story, and they'd always by someone or a few things before they left. Ron grunted.  
  
"What was it like?" asked Lavender.  
  
"It was, one of the most fantastic kisses I've ever had." Hermione confessed.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron said angrily. Hermione looked at him, shocked.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"You've never kissed anyone BUT Krum, have you?"  
  
Lavender made a mischievous grin over at Ron.  
  
"Well, erm...." Hermione said, suddenly looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"I believe we're here to talk about Krum." George said, and Hermione gave him a look of relief. He winked at her, and she grinned.  
  
Harry sat next to Ron with Luna Lovegood, listening to Hermione's story. No one seemed to be noticing how Ron was feeling. He tried to make rude remarks at everything she said, but he finally gave up when no one was listening to him.  
  
*  
  
"Ron Weasley, I have NEVER, EVER seen anyone so rude like that before." Hermione yelled at him right when they closed the shop.  
  
"I think we better leave them alone, mate." George said, and they tip-toed to the back room.  
  
"Me rude? What about all those nosy Krum fans squeezing every little drop of information out of you?" Ron yelled back.  
  
Hermione made a small angry half scoff half laugh. "Like you wouldn't have done that anyway."  
  
"Well, that's just because I want to make sure Krum didn't hurt you."  
  
"WHY WOULD KRUM HURT ME, RON?" she bellowed.  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?" she demanded. Ron was silent. He just threw up his arms, a sign of giving up, and started to leave the store. But then he turned around.  
  
"Hermione, it's just that......well, I.....I have to tell you something." He said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Well I have to tell you something too." She said angrily.  
  
"You go first." Ron said quickly.  
  
"No you."  
  
"No, I insist."  
  
"Fine. Krum asked me to move with him." Hermione said. Rom felt like a balloon just popped. "And......I think it's a good idea. I can teach at his school. I think it would be an adventure. Teaching at another school. Ron?" she saw his face suddenly change to a hurt expression.  
  
"I should have talked first." Ron said.  
  
"What? Why? What is it."  
  
"No." Ron shook his head. "Just go with Krum. I know how much you like him." Ron fumbled with something in his pocket. "I hope you have that adventure. I'll just leave now." Ron turned to leave, catching the small smile on Hermione's face and the tears in her eyes. But they were just tears of friendship, along with a smile of friendship. Ron suddenly got a lurch in his stomach that turned him around.  
  
"No. No, I do have something to say."  
  
Hermione made a curious look, then Ron started walking back over to her, then he went and kissed her like he thought Krum had never kissed her before. Immediately he started to feel hi feelings for Hermione burst out of him. He remained kissing her until he couldn't breathe anymore. Then he pulled back, looking for Hermione's reaction. He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Hermione. I have loved you ever since you walked into the compartment I was in with Harry helping Neville find his toad. I have loved you ever since I saw you petrified in that bed. I have loved you ever since you helped me in the Womping Willow when my leg broke. Hermione." Ron pulled her closer to him. "I have been loving you for a lot longer than Krum. And a great deal more than Krum. And I'm not getting ready to lose you to him."  
  
Hermione stared wide eyed and open mouthed at him. "Ron....I..... I have always thought maybe you loved me. But I was so scared I was wrong. I loved you too-"  
  
Ron's heart nearly broke when he heard the word loved. "But I was so unsure sometimes whether it was meant to be."  
  
"It is meant to be." Ron said desperately, holding both her hands. Hermione smiled. Suddenly music started to play from the back room. Ron grinned when he saw Hermione smile again.  
  
'So who is it?" he said, breathing hard. "Krum or......or me?"  
  
Hermione suddenly lunged on him and started to kiss him again. No one had any idea how much Ron had wanted her to do that to him. But he had got his wish. He was so relieved that he had Hermione now that he heard a voice in his head say, "Ha ha ha ha I got her and you didn't. Ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
The End  
  
[Oh sob! Oh cry! What a happy ending lol! I must say I loved this movie, and I immediately thought of Ron and Hermione in Rosalie and Pete's place. Thought this is a little different than the movie, it's basically the same idea. Wow. I had no school today and this took me almost the whole day to write! Lol! I'm really proud of it though. If you liked my story you should defiantly see the movie.  
  
Oh, and if there are any HP Spoof Poster makers out there, PLEASE make a Win a Date With Victor Krum! Spoof poster I've been asking everywhere for people to make one lol! I can't make one :( I even asked the giverius.com person on the forum for that site but there's been no reply.  
  
Well, That's the end. Please review! Sorry if it was a bit weak in some spots.] 


End file.
